


Hidden Sin

by foxylilium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxylilium/pseuds/foxylilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Getting back into writing once again, this is my first writing for Undertale and I would to not disappoint the fans with it :3 Within this chapter there is some gore so this is your warning, also Cindra ( main character ) is in a romance with Sans, as you will see within the writing. Please enjoy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Another Day, Another Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing once again, this is my first writing for Undertale and I would to not disappoint the fans with it :3 Within this chapter there is some gore so this is your warning, also Cindra ( main character ) is in a romance with Sans, as you will see within the writing. Please enjoy <3

White, nothing but pure white surrounds the trees, the air, and floor as the only color that falls upon Snowdin forest. As the early morning sets in, you can hear far into the distance of the forest within the many trees. A distant distress call is heard. Birds fly from tree tops. Forward to town, Snowdin villagers look up acknowledging the yell as they pause for only a moment and continue the day as if nothing was wrong. Traveling throughout the trees it becomes apparent where the cries are originating from. The scene starts, Cindra looming over the dead body of the child the eerie look of evil still grasping the childs face, red blood slashed against the soft white snow. As Cindra holds onto her hood tightly grasping it as a faint beat is heard in the now quite red stained snowy scenery. Cindra turns away to check her surroundings, nothing but a blank stare on her face and a mouth full of pulsating heart. The color of red flows down her lips and caress her chin, a hard swallow is heard as the glowing red color slides down her throat and into her heart. Fusing together as if they were always one. A soft white blanket of snow begins to cover the once massacred child, a snow storm begins Cindra now slowly walking away from the scene of her blood soaked sin.

As she fights the wind she releases a sigh, returning once again to the main path back to Snowdin. She wipes her mouth clean with the use of her inner sleeve of her faint orange/red fox cloak. She comes close to a large stick on the floor as she steps lightly over it and continues across the path. Her expression hidden within a large red scarf that is wrapped around her neck firmly, her eyes looking as if she was concentrating on a matter happening within her mind... “Three, two, one... Snap.“ Cindra said as the stick behind her snaps in half, just as if she truly was aware of the presence following her moves as if she were prey. She continues to walk the path still heading towards Snowdin, full of determination to reach the end of the path. As she reaches the end of the path as if she knew this play all to well she than turns to face the all familiar wide grin skeleton that she grew to cherish. “Hello kit, what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?” Sans ask dubiously. Cindra smiles nonchalantly as she answers “ Went for a stroll, to clear my thoughts, I am glad you found me before this storm gets worse, my knight in blue... “ She giggles lightly at him as a small cyan blue appears upon his face, he shrugs a little keeping his hands in his pockets.

“Well I guess you could say this skeleton got a little bonely without you ...” He than leads the way back to the path towards Snowdin now in view from the familiar Christmas lights, even with the snow falling. Cindra slips her arm around his as she tries to hold onto him for only a moment, only to stop him from going any further into the village. As a save point is close to them, with her free hand the save point is dragged into her back hand as she keeps Sans eyes on her face. “ Sans... you know how much I care for you correct ? “ She blushes slightly at Sans's radiant cool demeanor. “ Yes my little kit kat “ he said in his suave nature, as he brings out one of his hands from his jacket pocket, he trails it towards her upper body until it reaches the destination, cooling to the touch. He strokes her face wiping a little bit of red away from her cheek.

“ Sans.... “ she looks away a little as if to check to see if the save point is still in her hand. “ What is wrong kit? “ pulling her chin a little to keep her attention onto him. “ I am doing this for all of you Sans, I hope you can forgive me once if this is ever done...” her body against his as she places a deep kiss onto his wide grin, as a sharp crack is heard, from the now shattered save point that is scattered across there bodies. As the darkness immediately surrounds them but making Sans fade in her grasp, her expression now sadden by the fact that he is once again taken away from her. “ Forgive me … “ Her hand now over the familiar text, RESET. She leaves her hand on top of it for a moment lingering over the ethereal button wondering if she will ever be free from this torment, with the motivation of the want to be done with this pain she presses the button. As she feels the darkness now becoming a bright blinding white light, she shields her face as she also fades into the pixels of the reset. A unsettling amused laughter is heard before the whole world is reset...

Gasping as she sits straight up, now in a her familiar bed, slow cold sweat caresses her forehead. Sitting up in silence as she takes in a deep breath and exhales, the white mist escaping her lips, she grips her blankets tightly. “ It never gets easy...” Cindra said in a soft tone, she pulls the sheets off of her, only to be wearing a tank top and her hipster panties, both in the color black, as was her trend of color for most clothing. She walks quietly to her door, grabbing the handle with care as not to disturb anyone within the home. Turning the knob she brings her head out to check if its clear, a blank silence fills the house as she walks out and down the hall, heading inside the bathroom, she then locks the door unclothes and proceeds to shower in attempt to calm herself the sound of water is heard throughout the house. Minutes pass as she has sat still in the shower, her arms wrapped around her knees, she is within her deep thoughts.

*It never gets easy to see your faces like that... Your pain, your suffering, I don't deserve such friendships like yours...*

Flash backs begin to form in her mind as she travels with them, seeing her once happy >ending< or so what she thought. To have the gang together, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and even Mettaton on occasion. Their happiness meant the world to her, what gave her a reason to live, to fight, to continue on throughout the continued resets, one after another after another. Toriel would keep to the ruins, but you could still talk to her from the door as she would always answer. Sans at most times at Grillby's offering his jokes to anyone who would wander in. Papyrus, always busy with either his puzzles, training with Undyne, or making his famous spaghetti. Undyne unfortunately never had much time for her dear friends, when she wasn't with them her devotion to the Royal Guard came first and foremost. Alphys would be working on her many failed experiments, only one seemed to raise from the dust, this would be Mettaton her shining star of the underground. Cindra begins to think back onto her many encounters with the monsters and the determination she had to go through to befriend these monsters.

She feels darkness envelop her mind, her body tightens as she feels bound, as a icy liquid covers her body. She opens her eyes as she stares up at the ghostly form staring up at her from her enclosed jail lab tube. Her heart rate begins to escalate, the many machines inside this room begin to go off as he taps at the round glass and places his hand flat on it.

“ Sleep my dear you need your sleep”

The flash back ends as she opens her eyes and stares up at the shower tile. “ Bad time, bad time.” she shivers as she finally stands up, turning off the water, grabbing the nearest towel and walks towards the fogged up mirror. Smearing her hand onto it as she wipes away the condensation. Now finally seeing her face that she wakes up to every morning. Porcelain skin reflects as she stares at her self, her long emerald colored bob cut now drying in a towel. Her rare purple eyes staring straight back at her, reflecting her pain, haunting her very soul… As she begins to stare at her right shoulder where a light scar is visible from a former battle. Wrapping the towel tightly around her soaked body she unlocks the door and heads back to Sans room, heading inside as she almost trips on one of his many socks on the floor. “Sans... “ sighs as she kicks it away from her, as she heads to the dresser and pulls out her traditional clothing. The towel hits the floor as only moments past as she has most of her clothing on now, her under clothes, her black tights with neon skeleton print legs on it, her black ruffled mini skirt wrapped around her waist cushioning her hips, and her black bardot long sleeved sweater with a neon skeleton rib cage design on the left side only, after putting her top on she than grabs a silver/black heart rib cage design with a tiny music box inside the choker. She takes a seat on the unkept bed, she pulls her red winter wedge boots on. “ Papyrus should be at his post ...” She finally looks over at the alarm clock as she realizes what the true time is.

“NO NO NO NO NO !?!” Cindra runs out of the room as fast as she repeats her word over again and again. Grabbing her fox cloak with her red scarf inside the pocket, throwing it over her shoulders as she bolts to the front door. Shielding her eyes from the lights as her eyes adjust to the bleak white color as she looks forward as a gust of wind blows a lightly cloud of gray particles towards her. She opens her hand as it lands delicately, her heart crushed to the thought of what she was holding in her hand. “ OH GOD PLEASE NO !” She screams as she stares down at it monster dust, gripping it tightly in her hand, bringing it to her chest as she falls to her knees. Looking straight ahead, the village covered in this dust.

 

 


	2. A Dear Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one came out late, was working a good part of the week, but i hope you enjoy :3 Also I am on tumblr if you wish to check it out :3 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/foxylilium

A unsettling ominous sound was echoing throughout the city, as the wind blows hard against Cindra's struggling body, as her chest throbs from the excruciating exercise that her body had to endure to get this far. Her mind races just as fast as her feet stomp against the pavement through the city, she reaches one of the many elevators going to various places, slamming her hands against it, like a wild animal. Racing to get the doors open, it slides open, and she lunges toward the many buttons inside, hitting the one she wants, the doors slam shut as she travels to the next location of the city, she leans against the cold wall contemplating what she has seen since she left Snowdin, and she begins her many flashbacks   
The horrific sights that she had to dwell to witness, the bodies of the fallen, that the child had conquered to even get to the place she is depressingly trying to reach.) 

She sighs as she mumbles a name “ Papy … I'm sorry … I couldn't stand to look at you … “ she turns her drooping head away for the moment as she tries to not think about it. “ I just seen it too much, I just don't want to see you like that again... “Her voice cracks under the pressure of her sorrow for her dear friend. She touches the red tore scarf around her neck, gently caressing it in her fingertips. Her hand turns into a fist and she slams it against the wall almost denting it with her tension. “I promised you … I promised all of you … “The flashbacks hit her with such a fury, like pages turning rapidly, all her friends’ corpses decomposing on the ground, degrading into dust.

“GODDAMNIT! “ She screams as she hears the elevator begin to stop and slides its doors open. Her heart pounds vigorously, she stands up and turns towards the door. “Sans, I know your next... “Her heart feels like it’s about to explode as she runs out again into the city and finally into a familiar corridor. The sounds of bones breaking can be hear echoing from the center of the hall as she runs towards the main snow that has already begin without her. A familiar blue jacket can be seen from her direction as she contuses to run towards them.

“Sans … “Her whispers go unnoticed as she stops dead in her tracks only for a moment before hiding behind a large pillar, sneaking a glance at each turn of the warriors. Bring her head out more for her to get a better view of the whole situation, the child with the normal blood dripped dagger and an eerie smirk that they carried. The other wearing the blue jacket that looks tight on his tall stature as bones appear from the ground hitting the child over and over as he screams from the anger drawing within them. He clutches the jacket close to his chest screaming out his brother's name.

“SANS! SANS! “His explosive anger makes the hall reverberate as he sends another attack towards the unforgiving child, hitting them again and again. The child falls to the floor for only a moment before pulling out an item to heal themselves with. A bone deflects the healing item as it hits toward the direction of Cindra, she ducks suddenly behind the pillar as a loud sound pierces half way through the pillar that she hides behind. Ignoring it, as she hears Papyrus begin to talk with an uncertain character, his eyes glowing a bright orange in to show that his powers might becoming unstable. Cindra moves silently towards the pillars nearest to Papyrus, watching the child closely to make sure of no sudden movements from them. Once close enough she watches as the child stands up, taking a stance to defends themselves. “ MY FINAL ATTACK! YOU WANT THIS DON'T YOU!? FINE YOU ASKED FOR IT! “ His eyes brighten up as bones fly toward the child once again the pattern repeatedly changing from blue to white as more and more bones come out of different directions. Shooting the child as it makes them fly into a pillar, they slump down onto the bloody floor. 

A sudden pant comes out of Papyrus as his frame begins to rattle, he falls to his knees as he gave it his all during his last turn. “ HAAAA HAAAA. “ Gasping a little as he places his hands into his face as he begins to scream for Sans in his fragile frame. “ SANS.....SANS.....PLEASE COME BACK TO ME BROTHER!” His voice cracks into his gloves as he pleads for his brother to show. Cindra's heart loses a few beats as the child stands, a ghastly smile reaches from each end of the child's face as they show who is more dominant in this fight. Papyrus seems to not even notice the child anymore. The child takes a victory stance as they rush towards Papyrus with the bloody dagger draw forward to make the critical hit.   
The birds stop singing as the hall becomes suddenly dark as if to say the kill was taken but shortly enough a loud scream is heard, breaking the silence. “ PAPYRUS! “ Cindra now in front of Papyrus as she took the blow for him, the blade dug half way deep into her left hand, she makes eye contact with the devil itself. “ You will not take him... “ Her teeth grinding as her heart is infused with adrenaline. The blade shakes in their shared grip. She slowly pushes the blade within her hand, blood edging down both their arms. The child gasps as the blade is fully taken out of his control and their hand wrapped with Cindra's. She twist her hand around, making the child scream in pain as she disarms them, throwing the child a long distance away from them.

“CINDRA...” Papyrus rattles nervously as one of his gloved hands tries to approach her, but as soon as he is close enough he stops as a piercing shattering sound is heard. The shards skip around the floor, the broken dagger now in pieces. A violent outburst is heard from the unholy child, they rise on their arms and knees, now cursing under their breath. Only 1HP left on the child as Cindra lunges forward, leaving Papyrus on the floor still with his arm raised up to gasp his dear friend. He watches grief stricken horror as Cindra continues to be violent with the child and at the final point rips the child in half. Exposing the red beating heart, she pulls it out with a sudden motion with her mouth, with a loud gulp the child can no longer come back to his world. The corpse now in shattered pieces just like its murderous dagger. Blood dripping slowly off her chin, she doesn't face Papyrus for which seems like hours. The silence is broken once again, but by Papyrus this time. “Cindra, you... “ taking a long pause he withdraws the statement quickly. “ YOUR ALIVE … I THOUGHT YOU PERISHED WITH, EVERYONE ELSE.” Tears fill his eyes once again as he sobs into his soak stained gloves, trying badly to hide the fact that he is crying. “Papy, what happened to Sans ?” Cindra spoke with care in her voice as she raises a hand up to greet the save point at the beginning of the hall, it reaches her hand immediately, turning towards Papyrus as she walks calmly up to him.

He watches her as he takes his gloves away from his face. “ HE'S GONE! HE JUST DISAPPEARED! THE ONLY THING I COULD FIND WAS HIS JACKET IN THE SNOW, THE LAST CREATURE TO SEE HIM WAS THAT HUMAN!” His bones rattle with anger again as he doesn't even notice how close Cindra is to him, his rage almost begins again, but is suddenly stopped by the touch of her delicate hand, stroking his right cheekbone. Cindra has kneel down to his level, he still taller than she is. “Papy please... I need you to do something for me... “ Papyrus stares at her blood soaked hand as he screams not in horror but in alarm for his hurt friend. “ CINDRA WE NEED TO GET THAT LOOKED AT! MAYBE ALPHYS CAN-” She cuts him off. “ Papy it will do no good, the only thing I want is your help with something, now do you think you can throw me a bone here ? “ Smirks a little up at him as they both know how much pain each other are in, he accepts that she doesn't want help in that regard “ I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO ANYTHING IF I SET MY MIND TO IT.” She puts on a smile as she show him the bright glowing save point within her right hand. “ You see this Papy ? This is what I need to break for me to fix all this from even happening... I want everything to go back to normal with everyone. Do you think you can help me break it ? I would do it myself but I already lent a hand. “ Giggling at her own joke to numb the pain in her left hand. “ Papyrus smirks a little as he places his right hand on top of it. “ FOR YOU MY FRIEND, ANYTHING.... “ They both stare up at each other as if they were saying goodbye. 

“ Papy... “ She places her wounded hand on top of his as he leans in and kisses his left cheek. “ Thank you ...” As if by coincidence they both break the save point shattering it, the bright glow wraps them, she looks up, as she tries to hold onto him just one last time before she breaks her grip from him. “ I'll see you later Papy.” Tears still in his eyes as he waves a little before the world goes black and they fade back into the pixels. Another devilish giggle is heard before the world resets its self.  
Her body in the state of descending down deep into the darkness, a thump is hear as it echos in the deep enclosed cavern that she lays down in. One thing broke her fall, yellow buttercup flowers, she awakens after some time laying in them. Siting up she takes notes of her surroundings, noticing that she has never even been here before. She looks down at her left hand as it is now a noticeable scar. “One good thing about the resets ...” sighing as she looks forward, she gets up and walks down the dark hallway and into another room. A small flower in the center of the room was present as she approaches it, it perks up with a friendly smile. 

“HOWDY! IM FLOWEY I'M YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND … “


End file.
